


Floraison

by Dune_Carrez



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Flowers, French Story, Introspection, Love, love yourself, three shot
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dune_Carrez/pseuds/Dune_Carrez
Summary: Chaque enfant naît avec, dans son poing, une graine à planter. Celle-ci restera en sommeil jusqu'à que leur âme sœur tombe enfin amoureuse d'eux et fleurira alors le plus beau des jardins.Mais Marinette n'est pas d'accord avec ça.Univers Alternative de Miraculous sur les âmes sœurs, il ne sera pas question de super héros ici.Un immense merci à Mindell pour la superbe illustration <3TS (Three Shot) sur l'univers Miraculous - Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Les personnages appartiennent à Thomas Astruc mais cette histoire m'appartient.
Kudos: 2





	Floraison

Le 27 juillet de cette année-là, Marinette Dupain-Cheng vit le jour. Un beau bébé avec déjà quelques cheveux sombres, pareils à ceux de sa mère, et un visage de poupon.

Son arrivée venait ajouter une couche de bonheur dans la vie des Dupain-Cheng.

Le bonheur, ils le connaissaient bien. Il s’était invité des années plus tôt avec une fleur de lotus et d’innombrables boutons d’or.

Sabine se rappelait encore le jour où un éclat doré avait capté son attention. Elle s’affairait dans sa chambre et le soleil brillait de mille feux. Un rayon vagabond était venu se reflétait sur la jarre ancienne dans laquelle ses parents avaient planté son trésor de naissance. Sur le mur s’étaient alors dessinées de petites arabesques sombres. C’est le cœur palpitant à tout rompre qu’elle avait osé poser un œil sur ce qui avait provoqué cette douce ombre. Des dizaines de bourgeons dorés s’étaient développés et se développaient encore sous yeux, dans un tapis de mousse tendre. Elle regarda avec affection les pétales s’épanouir et vint toucher du bout des doigts ce présent.

Elle pensa au jeune homme dans la boulangerie qui lui avait vendu le pain ce matin-là. Il avait le plus beau des sourires et ses yeux brillaient de gentillesse. Quand il lui avait tendu sa commande, ils s’étaient perdus un court instant dans le regard de l’autre et son cœur avait commencé une course folle. 

L’amour est une folie et elle se laisserait sombrer dans celle-ci avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Elle était déjà tombée pour lui.

Lorsqu’elle y était retournée le jour suivant, le souffle court et l’âme en émoi, il l’attendait.

— Dis-moi que c’est toi, l’avait-il supplié.

Elle lui avait souri, les larmes aux yeux.

— Les lotus sont mes fleurs préférées, lui avait-elle répondu.

Il inspira vivement alors qu’un sourire de pur bonheur venait se dessiner sur son visage. Il porta une main douce vers la joue laiteuse de la jeune fille.

— J’aime les boutons d’or, souffla-t-il.

Elle lâcha un petit rire chargé d’émotions.

— C’est toi.

Il colla son front au sien.

— Je m’appelle Tom et je suis déjà fou de vous mademoiselle, lui murmura-t-il tout en caressant sa pommette.

Elle s’approcha plus encore, ses lèvres frôlant celles de Tom.

— Je m’appelle Sabine et ça tombe bien car je suis déjà tombée pour toi.

Ainsi avait commencé leur histoire. Et, à présent, ils tenaient le fruit de leur amour entre leur bras.

Sabine serra doucement entre ses doigts le poing de sa fille, celui qui contenait la réponse à l’amour. Elle lui caressa le front tendrement.

— Un jour ma puce, tu rencontreras quelqu’un qui t’aimera comme personne. Car il y a quelqu’un fait pour toi, juste pour toi ma chérie. Tu lui inspiras tant de belles choses et tu verras alors éclore le résultat de cet amour.

Le bébé bougea dans les bras de sa mère, fronçant ses petits sourcils.

— Tu auras le plus beau des bouquets mon cœur, l’amour n’attend plus que toi.

Malheureusement, Sabine ne s’était jamais autant trompée que ce jour-là.

*******

Marinette poussa un soupir malheureux en regardant le pot qui trônait fièrement sur son bureau.

Ce pot désespérément vide.

Elle détourna le regard du triste spectacle, le cœur douloureux. Tous les matins commençaient de la même manière, avec cette saveur amère en bouche. Elle pensait qu’elle finirait par s’habituer, que la déception finirait de la surprendre de la plus vile des façons. Mais il semblerait qu’elle avait surestimé sa force de caractère.

Pourtant Marinette ne manquait pas de ressources. Elle était courageuse et d’un optimisme à toute épreuve, du moins presque.

Car bien qu’elle restât persuadée que l’amour était une force, elle ne pouvait que constater que pour l’instant cela restait sa plus grande faiblesse.

Ses parents l’avaient bercé des plus douces histoires, lui contant l’amour fleurissant et les jardins colorés. Comment un amour partagé pouvait faire naître la plus verdoyante des forêts. Elle les avait écoutés, émerveillée, et ses rêves avaient alors été peuplés de fleurs parfumées.

Depuis aussi longtemps qu’elle s’en souvienne, à chaque promenade, elle avait toujours regardé avec affections les balcons chargés de bourgeons naissants et avec envie ceux chargés d’ornements complexes. Et chaque soir, elle jetait un coup d’œil plein d’envie au balcon de son salon où s’épanouissaient les lotus et boutons d’or de ses parents qui ne faneraient jamais. Un jour elle connaîtrait ce sentiment de bonheur et de joie, un jour elle inspirerait un bouquet unique, elle inspirerait l’amour.

Mais ce jour n’était toujours pas arrivé.

Certes Marinette n’avait que dix-huit ans mais il était difficile de ne pas perdre espoir quand ses amis découvraient leurs âmes sœurs les uns après les autres depuis quelques années déjà.

Tous sauf elle.

Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Un tiraillement dans son cœur lui rappela que ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai. Du moins, la pensée persistante ne cessait de la harceler, jour après jour, nuit après nuit.

 _C’est lui !_ criait son cœur.

 _C’est lui_ , chuchotait son âme.

Elle ferma fortement les paupières. Elle priait pour que ce ne soit pas qu’un rêve pieux, surtout quand tout l’amenait à cette même conclusion.

La façon dont son cœur s’emballait au moindre de ses sourires, ses rêves qu’il peuplait chaque nuit, ça ne pouvait signifiait qu’une unique chose.

Ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Elle l’aimait. Elle n’avait aucun doute là-dessus, c’était écrit à l’encre indélébile dans sa peau. Elle l’aimait d’un amour incommensurable. Il n’y avait aucune limite à ce qu’elle était prête à lui offrir, aucune.

Il ne pouvait qu’être sa moitié.

Pourtant, les années avaient beau passer, rien ne poussait. Le pot sombre sur son bureau la narguait constamment lui rappelant que si elle avait beau l’aimer au-delà de l’imaginable depuis quatre ans, le sentiment ne lui était pas retourné.

Alors certes, le bourgeon ne prenait pas vie mais il le ferait. Elle ne perdait pas espoir.

Même si ça faisait mal plus que de raison.

Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage fatigué, sortant de ses tristes pensées. La journée commençait à peine, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser submerger par tout ça dès le réveil.

Marinette finit par se lever pour se préparer pour cette énième journée et c’était le cœur lourd qu’elle prit le chemin de l’école. Plus ses pas la rapprochaient de l’établissement scolaire, plus elle s’efforçait de mettre en place son masque d’illusion. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les autres apercevoir la tristesse sur sa peau pâle, la colère qui transformait ses lèvres en une ligne mince, la douleur dans ses yeux vitreux. Elle se pinça légèrement les pommettes pour leur donner une couleur rosée et elle s’attela à la tâche d’habiller son visage d’un sourire de façade, faisant briller faussement ses yeux bleus. Une fois sur place, le trompe-l’œil était parfaitement installé.

La jeune fille n’était pas hypocrite, elle voulait seulement éviter d’inquiéter inutilement ses amis pour si peu. Ce n’était qu’une histoire de cœur. Pas comme si elle jouait l’histoire d’amour d’une vie, pas vrai ? Intérieurement, elle riait jaune.

En passant près de sa meilleure amie, elle joua la comédie comme un soir de première, donnant des sourires et des rires à la moindre occasion, gardant le cap de son simulacre. Et quand le regard scrutateur d’Alya se fit moins insistant, elle put respirer de nouveau. 

Elle aurait pu lui en parler, vider son sac mais elle l’avait assez fait. Assez pour une vie. Elle et Nino avaient été les malheureux témoins de ses larmes et de son cœur meurtri. Et si au début le soutien qu’ils lui apportaient avait contribué à la maintenir à flot, leurs regards compatissants avaient fini par lui donner des haut-le-cœur, n’arrangeant plus rien à ses états d’âmes. Elle avait donc fini par se taire et s’efforçait désormais à leur vendre des faux semblants.

Cette mascarade la vidait de toute énergie, heureusement les week-ends étaient devenus son salut. Elle les attendait avec impatience. Car une fois dans la sécurité de sa chambre elle pouvait faire tomber le masque. Fini les sourires, fini la confiance en soi. Elle pouvait se laisser aller à la mélancolie, aux larmes même parfois. Ces derniers mois, elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi libre qu’enfermée entre les quatre murs de sa chambre. Alors qu’elle rejoignait sa classe, un vrai petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en pensant qu’on était vendredi. Aujourd’hui ne serait rien d’autre qu’une journée de plus et après viendrait son sursis.

En entrant en classe, le soulagement l’envahit en voyant la chaise vide devant son bureau. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être ne se présenterait-il pas aujourd’hui. Elle s’installa tranquillement à sa place, toujours son petit sourire aux lèvres.

Mais Marinette n’était pas réputée pour être chanceuse.

Son masque se brisa l’espace d’un instant en voyant le garçon qui lui causait tant de tourments passer l’encadrement de la porte.

Son sourire se figea avant de se transformer quelques secondes en grimace. Elle ferma les yeux fortement, tentant de remonter son armure fêlée. Personne ne devait voir la chose brisée qu’elle était en dessus. Surtout pas lui.

— Bonjour Marinette.

La douce voix fila jusqu’à son organe palpitant qui se comprima avec violence. Pourquoi à peine entrer devait-il lui parler ? Et pourquoi devait-il être si gentil, lui parlant toujours d’une voix douce ? Comme si sa seule présence n’était pas suffisante pour la faire tomber durement pour lui un peu plus à chaque fois, il fallait qu’inconsciemment il en rajoute.

— Bonjour Adrien, souffla-t-elle avec un maigre sourire, en ouvrant les yeux.

Le garçon s’installa en lui rendant son sourire, un vrai sourire solaire au contraire du sien. Quand enfin il ne lui fit plus face, elle put enfin relâcher ses épaules tendues. Maintenant que tout le monde était à sa place, elle se permit d’arrêter de faire semblant. Ses yeux vitreux fixaient son bureau alors que ses mains agrippaient ses genoux comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Alors qu’elle s’évertuait à inspirer et expirer en rythme, pour éviter de fondre en larmes, une main douce mais ferme attrapa la sienne avec force.

Elle se mordit furieusement la lèvre.

Elle avait été bien présomptueuse de croire pouvoir duper Alya. La métisse la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas voir à travers la supercherie qu’elle leur vendait à tous depuis des mois. Mais elle avait espéré y arriver. En vain.

Marinette s’attendit alors à être assaillie sous les questions et les marques d’inquiétude mais le silence continua à s’étirer, sans que rien ne vienne.

Elle jeta donc un regard à sa voisine, légèrement perdue. Elle fut surprise de voir qu’elle regardait son téléphone comme si de rien n’était, se contentant seulement de serrer sa main en signe de réconfort.

Son cœur se gonfla de reconnaissance et, pour une fois, les larmes qui menaçaient de s’échapper n’avaient rien à voir avec la peine et le chagrin.

Elle ne voulait pas en parler et Alya respecterait cela, mais jamais au grand jamais elle ne laisserait sa meilleure amie seule. Jamais. Et trop occupée à se cacher, la bleutée avait presque oublié ces quelques faits. Il lui aurait suffi de lui expliquer. Mais il n’était pas trop tard pour bifurquer.

Marinette serra alors ses doigts entre les siens.

 _Merci_ , souffla son cœur.

Et Alya lui sourit.

*******

La bleutée était stressée et c’était un euphémisme. Elle serrait l’anse de son sac dans sa main avec tellement de force que ses jointures avaient blanchi et elle se mordait furieusement la lèvre.

Son cœur, tel un oiseau affolé, cherchait par tous les moyens à sortir de sa cage. Il battait avec violence, dans un rythme décousu qui rendait sa poitrine douloureuse. Chaque goulée d’air devenait un supplice.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Non, définitivement elle n’en aurait pas la force.

Alors qu’elle était sur le point de faire demi-tour, souhaitant s’abriter dans l’obscurité réconfortante de sa couette, elle entendit son nom crié au loin. Elle se crispa en reconnaissant les voix de ses amis. Lentement, elle se retourna pour voir Alya et Nino arriver à sa hauteur.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de camoufler la tension qui la travaillait au corps depuis que le réveil avait sonné. Ses épaules raides, son teint pâle, le mouvement nerveux de ses doigts sur l’attache de son sac, tout son corps trahissait son angoisse grandissante. En avisant l’état de l’Eurasienne, les sourcils d’Alya se froncèrent d’inquiétude et elle l’écrasa dans un câlin dont elle avait le secret, l’emprisonnant dans un cocon de chaleur bienvenue alors que Nino posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule. La bleutée savoura la sensation qui vint calmer son cœur.

— Ça va aller, on sera là, chuchota la rousse, tout en se reculant, les mains sur ses épaules. Et si besoin, rien ne nous retient, d’accord ?

Marinette hocha la tête. Si c’était trop, elle serait toujours à temps de quitter les lieux, de laisser loin d’elle la sensation d’oppression. Adrien ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur si elle devait partir précipitamment, il était trop gentil pour ça, bien qu’il ne pût pas comprendre les tenants réels de son départ.

Comment pourrait-elle lui expliquer que voir son bouquet d’âme aurait le pouvoir de la briser ? Car vide ou plein, le résultat sur son cœur serait immuable.

Le bras de Nino attrapant le sien avec entrain la ramena à l’instant présent.

— Allez Nette, on va jouer aux jeux vidéo et tu vas tous nous mettre une raclée, lui lança le métis avec un sourire en coin. Et je sais que tu adores nous entendre râler.

La bleutée laissa échapper un petit rire sincère. La présence de ses meilleurs amis et leurs mots lui mirent du baume au cœur. Après tout, c’était vrai, ils allaient passer un bon moment à se défier à d’innombrables jeux vidéo, la présence d’Adrien n’y changerait rien. Il leur avait proposé cette après-midi avec tellement d’espoir et le sourire qui avait fleuri sur son visage face à leur réponse positive valait bien les quelques tourments qui l’assaillaient. Elle devait vraiment se détendre, tout irait pour le mieux. Après tout, qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien mal tourner ?

Eh bien, elle avait été peut-être un peu trop optimiste en fin de compte. Car si le début de leur réunion s’était déroulé sans heurt, seulement accompagnée de rires sincères et de joyeuses interactions, maintenant il n’y avait plus que le silence, lourd et pesant, qui les accompagnait.

Il s’étira sur une période qui lui sembla infinie, avec seulement les palpitations douloureuses de son cœur venant résonner dans sa boîte crânienne de façon assourdissante.

— Je ne savais pas que tu avais trouvé ton âme sœur mon pote, lança Nino d’une voix hésitante, rompant le calme apparent qui avait envahi la pièce.

En cherchant dans la collection de films de son ami, il était tombé sur un pot en terre cuite rouge. Légèrement dissimulé dans l’étagère, parmi les dvd, les livres et autres bibelots, il aurait presque pu passer inaperçu.

Presque.

Car il était difficile de passer à côté de la jarre qui croulé sous le nombre de pivoines moutan. Les lourdes fleurs étaient parées d’imposants pétales de couleur rosée, ciselés de manière légèrement irrégulière, se superposant comme une multitude de jupons de mousseline de soie. Et la douce odeur que les fleurs dégageaient finissait d’attirer l’attention.

Ce bouquet était un bijou de délicatesse, un hommage à l’amour comme on en voyait peu.

Adrien se crispa aux mots de son ami. Il se leva à la hâte espérant pouvoir mettre à l’abri des regards son bouquet d’âme. Mais Alya fut plus rapide que lui. Elle se retrouva en moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour le dire aux côtés du métis, admirant l’œuvre florale.

Le blond ne chercha même pas à poursuivre sa veine tentative, sentant Marinette le frôler alors qu’elle s’approchait du bouquet à son tour. Il se contenta de passer une main incertaine sur sa nuque, mal à l’aise, avant de se racler la gorge.

— Je dirais plutôt qu’elle m’a trouvé, dit-il d’une petite voix.

Nino et Alya se retournèrent comme un seul homme, braquant leurs regards perplexes sur lui. Seule Marinette n’avait pas amorcé le moindre mouvement, fixant obstinément les fleurs.

— Je… commença-t-il, cherchant ses mots. Vous savez que je ne suis amoureux de personne, je vous l’aurais dit sinon, plaida-t-il.

Alya croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Et comment tu expliques ça ? lui demanda-t-elle, dubitative. Un bouquet d’âme aussi complexe sans que les sentiments ne soient retournés. Je ne dis pas que tu ne mérites pas d’être aimé comme ça Adrien, s’empressa-t-elle d’ajouter, mais franchement qui pourrait t’aimer avec autant d’ardeur sans…

Les mots moururent sur les lèvres de la métisse au moment où la réalisation la frappa.

Qui avait le cœur assez désintéressé pour aimer à s’en rompre l’âme sans rien recevoir en retour ?

Une seule personne lui venait à l’esprit.

Elle usa alors de toute sa volonté pour ne pas regarder sa meilleure amie.

— Sans se briser le cœur, finit-elle dans un souffle.

Le blond poussa un grognement contrarié.

— N’en rajoute pas Alya, supplia-t-il à moitié, alors qu’il se mettait à faire les cent pas. Je me sens assez mal comme ça.

Il fit une pause, passant furieusement sa main dans ses cheveux, ravageant sa coiffure.

— Ça me travaille depuis des mois, des années même, avoua-t-il honteusement. Je veux dire, il y a quelqu’un que je suis en train de blesser comme personne, je suis en train de blesser ma soi-disant âme sœur.

Nino fronça les sourcils.

— Comment ça ta _soi-disant_ âme sœur ?

— Eh bien, commença le blond, ça paraît improbable ce qu’il se passe, non ? Je veux dire, et s’il y avait une erreur ? Une bête et stupide erreur ?

Le ton plein d’espoir se propagea dans la pièce comme le plus infâme des venins.

— Si je n’ai rien ressenti pour cette personne en quatre ans, alors pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant ?

La question eut l’effet d’un coup de massue sur Marinette.

Elle sentit son cœur se rompre de part en part, la cicatrice se propageant dans chaque recoin de son organe d’ordinaire palpitant. Car il avait tout simplement cessé de battre à cet instant. Et chaque morceau de celui-ci dégringola pour venir se fracasser à ses pieds, explosant en un milliard de débris.

Sa vision se troubla alors que son estomac se révulsait avec violence. Le monde se mit à tourner.

Nino, qui avait gardé un œil sur son amie depuis le début du désastre, fut le premier à réagir. Il parcourut la distance qui le séparait de la jeune fille en quelques enjambées, lui agrippant le bras avec force, la maintenant sur ses deux pieds. 

— Nette tu as vu l’heure ? lâcha-t-il sur un ton faussement surpris, tentant de sauver les apparences. Ton père avait pas dit qu’il aurait besoin d’aide plus tard dans l’après-midi ? 

Tout en parlant, il entraîna son amie dans son sillage, sans jamais lui permettre de se retourner et d’affronter le regard de leur hôte. Alya réagit au quart de tour, attrapant les manteaux de ses amis ainsi que le sien.

— On avait promis d’aider, je crois qu’on s’est laissé prendre par le temps, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire trop grand pour être vrai. Tu nous en veux pas Adrien, hein ? Mais faut vraiment qu’on y aille.

Le blond n’eut pas l’occasion de vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, tout s’enchaîna trop vite. Alya lui claqua une bise sur chaque joue alors que Nino lui faisait un signe de la main en passant la porte de sa chambre précipitamment, tenant toujours solidement Marinette contre lui sans qu’elle ne puisse rien dire.

Adrien resta un instant interdit, regardant la porte qui venait de claquer derrière ses amis. Il eut alors la douloureuse impression d’être passé à côté de quelque chose d’essentiel. Il ravala difficilement sa salive, tentant de contenir la sensation de malaise qui courait à présent sous sa peau comme un serpent sournois.

Alya et Nino ne laissèrent aucune seconde de répit à leur amie, faisant le nécessaire pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et cet enfer. Une fois chose faite, ce fut Marinette tout entière qui se brisa.

C’était lui et, maintenant qu’elle en avait la certitude, elle n’avait jamais autant abominé cette idée.

Et au même instant, un des doux pétales des pivoines moutan se décrocha, tourbillonnant lentement, avant de venir s’échouer sur le carrelage gelé, ébranlant l’univers comme l’aurait fait le plus destructeur des raz-de-marée.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii, me voilà de retour !
> 
> Je suis ultra contente de vous présenter Floraison.
> 
> Après une simple discussion sur un UA sur les âmes sœurs, cette idée a commencé à germer dans mon esprit (notez le jeu de mots haha) et a prit un tournure beaucoup profonde que ce que je pensais.
> 
> Il s'agira d'un OS en trois partie (un TS, un Three Shot, merci Merricup pour le concept ^^), pour éviter de faire un seul et gros OS. Si vous aimez lire avec une chanson en tête, je vous conseille le Mashup de Falling/Lose you to love me de Harry Styles x Selena Gomez (merci à Merricup encore pour avoir trouvé LA chanson, love U).
> 
> Je remercie encore Mindell pour la sublime couverture <3
> 
> Il me tarde déjà qu'on soit à la fin pour que vous puissiez avoir tous les tenants de cette histoire.
> 
> J'espère que ce texte vous a plu et que la suite sera à la hauteur.
> 
> Des bisous <3
> 
> Oh, un petit détail. Les fleurs ont une signification bien particulière donc faites attention aux titres des parties, ils ne sont pas là par hasard. Et comme les significations peuvent diverger d'une source à l'autre, le mot qui accompagne le nom de la fleur permet de cibler l'idée.


End file.
